Sweet Dreams to Sweet Nightmares
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: It's hard, knowing you are different. Knowing, you are a enemy in a past life. Now, as you fight the forces, that were once you comrades, you start to notice. The darkness is closing in, around your small self, and making the cold comfortable to accept. Right, Allen? Starting to feel like, your not alone. Feeling a person comfort you, into falling down deeper? Into your Nightmares?
1. Chapter 0

**I Don't Own D. Gray Man**

**Default Chapter**

**Reflection**

Allen Walker stared for the most longest of time at the window. Seeing his dark reflection stared back at him, at first he found its company to be very frightening, then it become comfortable. In the most oddest of ways, he had accepted the fact that the shadow will be there.

After some time, he felt the thing meant no real harm. Sort of just there, and not going away, Allen held his knees closer to his chest. His gray eyes stared into the white, empty eyes of the shadow. Around this time, it gave him time to think. About the past few events that happen.

Here he was, settled in the new HQ. And, staring at the dark faced 14th Noah. Made this day more and more odd. Not like, that this is the first time things have happen. It was rather a reoccurring thing, as if this reflection of darkness, was trying to tell him something. Or show him something.

Allen never trusted the Noah, which is why he never listened to the shadow. It was the same thing every night, the same dream. Allen let out a huff, and pressed his forehead against the window. However, the shadow just stood there. Towering over the small frame of a boy. The white-haired boy watched the rain outside, it was quiet clear he was more occupied on something else.

"Hm," Allen clutched his sleeves a little more, "I can't grasp onto it anymore. The thought of me being something I have fought for a long time." the boy was thinking out loud. The 14th shadow watched the boy more, its head cocked to one side.

"It's all so confusing, I want answers, but, everyone thinks of me as the enemy." the boy let out a sad sigh, no matter where he looked it was the same story. He has been threaten more than once as a spy, however, it was a lie. Rumors have got more and more dark, and some where even starring to believe them.

"It feels like I have been left with nothing but a shadow who listens." Allen looked at the sinister smile of the 14th.

"But, even it never answers back." he muttered, going back to looking out the window. A small choked sob escaped his lips, tears slowly stared to fall down the boy's face.

"I find, it feels like everyone has abandon me. Over little things, and left me alone to face my demons alone." Allen muttered, clutching his keen and arms more. a small tear hit the window. The once cheerful boy now was trying not to look weak.

For what seemed like hours of small whimper. Allen's eyes slowly slipped closed, and his twitches became less and less. His breaths came out slow and soft, filled with contentment. It was surprising a nightmare hadn't come yet. But, the boy didn't twitch, he almost seemed relaxed.

From the window, a dark hand was placed on the boy's snow-white hair. And softly rubbed the top of his head. The shadowy Noah stared at his host, and ran his fingers through Allen's hair.

_It won't be long, until you see where you truly are meant to be. _A dark voice whispered to the sleeping frame. Pulling its hand away from Allen, who seemed in a good dream at the moment.

_I'll be with you, ever step of the way. And guide you with my knowledge, for you'll be the next 14th. Allen Walker._

Then, he was gone, the sister reflection was gone. Leaving the ruffled hair of Allen, and a lighter mood in the room.

**This is my first try at D. Gray Man. If it's OOC then let me know, and give me some pointers of who most characters act. It's a Noah!Allen Fanfic that came to mind. I hope you like.**

**Read and Review for more! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own D. Gray Man**

**Chapter 1**

**Two Choices**

Allen woke up, his eyes blurry after hs rest, he looked around. Wait? How was he in his bed? His head turned to the clock, he was asleep for 5 hours. Huh, he began to wonder where his nightmares went. His feet hit the cold, stone ground of the black floor.

He looked up, only to see pitch blackness. With a shock, he realized he was dreaming. This place, was another nightmare created by the shadow. Allen quickly got up, and looked around the now changing room.

His eyes finally stopped on a figure, coming closer to him. It's long white jacket and sinister grin glowed in the dark. It took a few moments for Allen to understood who this thing was, the 14th.

Allen was taken a back by how calm the Noah was, calmly walking up to him. The young boy felt his legs begin to shake a little. As the air got colder, it took only a few moments for the Noah to be right in front of him. A shadowy, claw like hand reached up to Allen.

The boy close his eyes, and waited for some sort of pain. It never came, a cold feeling rushed through him. Allen open his eyes to see the Noah softly running it's fingers through his hair. Oddly enough, this action was almost, soothing.

Allen stared at the now amber eyes, he was now staring at a version of himself with dark skin. A Noah him. A sense of fear creep up on the boy, he whimpered. All bravery drained from him. Seeing as this was a dream, and not something he could fight off.

_Don't worry, I don't want to cause any harm to you. _said a voice sounded just like his, only a little darker. It was coming from his shadow looking self. Allen looked at him, feeling like there was only a mirror separating them.

_Allen, I don't want you to fear me. _that tone almost sounded, sad. Allen was a little shocked that this Noah wasn't going to take him over. The 14th was so close to him now, it was almost unsettling. The one he was running from was right in front of him, and wasn't doing what others said he would.

_I want you to listen, to what I tell you. _the Noah him said softly, Allen was a little uneasy about all this, Maybe this guy was hoping to trick him into lowering his defenses. But, at the same time, was defenses did he have in a world that the Noah created.

"One wrong move, and I won't" Allen threaten him, the Noah him nodded to this. A smile that was warm on his face. The boy had never seen anything like this, in all his years in the black order. This Noah was actually being, friendly. course, they were human, or that is what Road said.

_Don't fear the darkness, don't fear me. _The Noah leaned in, and pulled Allen closer. He could hear hot breaths running down his back. making him tense for an attack.

_Come together with your Noah self, and the truth will be found. _then the presence was gone, leaving Allen in a state of shock. He was that close, so close to him. At that moment in time, was when weakness become reality.

Though having his arm made him powerful, it does no good when your trapped in a dream. Allen felt the darkness begin to consume him, it was frightening at first. Allen screamed in fear, trying to get away from it. He didn't want to be a Noah, he was a wielder of Innocents. He needed out of this nightmare!

The darkness traveled up to his mid waist, pinning his arms to the ground. Allen felt tears start to fall. He was blinded to the cold, dark ground. His head was exploding in pain, he kept fighting. That's when a hand touched his cheek, his gray eyes traveled up to the figure. It's face had a smile on it, the 14th.

Allen stared at the corners of his vision started to go dark. And his struggles faded to nothing, slowly his mind cracked. And he fell into a darkness, with screams and the smell of blood. It was happening, whether he liked it or not.

He was becoming a Noah.

**LOL! I tried, I have no idea what I am doing XD**

**Read and Review for more!**


	3. Chapter 2 (Short Sorry)

**I Don't Own D. Gray Man**

**Chapter 2**

**True Thoughts **

Allen woke up, to find he wasn't changing, however much excited he was, soon was replaced when he saw the reflection of Neah in the window. The Noah was frowning, eyes showing, not hatred, but sadness. For what? Him not giving in. Allen would have thought Neah would have been angry.

But, he savored the fact he wasn't changing. That's when thoughts hit him, a voice entered his mind. Just as soon as it did, a wave of relaxation washed over him. At first, this strange feeling made him jump, then his body relaxed.

_Why? _A voice echoed in his head filled with sadness. Allen suddenly felt hate, then guilt run through him. He knew it was Neah, or rather, the shadow of Neah. The 14th trying to influence him. But all the more same, this feeling was making him listen. Allen growled a little.

_What have they ever done for you? _the voice asked him, Allen paused for a long moment. Dose he mean the others, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee. There was an odd wave of angry that washed over him this time. But, it wasn't directed at Neah, more so on his friends at the order.

Allen paused, what? He was angry at them, why? Questions stirred in his mind, as Neah entered his thoughts.

_Do they truly care about you? They never did seem the type to help. _Allen shook his head, and quickly ran out his room. Into the hall, where Lenalee was just about to enter his room.

"Allen!" she smiled at him, warmly. Allen did his best to smile back, but the thoughts wouldn't go away. Trying to suppressed them, he looked into the girls dark purple eyes.

"My brother wants you in his office, something about Link." she told him, Allen looked at her confused, as she walked away. That was all? As much as the boy hated to say it, he was rather confused, why had she just? The boy shook his head again, and slowly walked down the dark corridors.

Hardly anyone was out, only him, and the reflection following him. Again, it whispered in his head.

_You know they would never betray the Order for you sake. Dont' go in there! _Neah tried to warn him, but as he entered the office. Allen was pinned to the ground by Leverrier, the boot shoving him the ground.

"Allen Walker, I hear by try you with heresy, and imprison you." the agent came face to face with Allens shocked one.

"You are put into death sentence until proven innocent." Allen looked up at Komui for some help, but he simply looked away from Allen's gaze.

"What, did I do!?" Allen asked, Leverrier smirked.

"You almost transformed into a Noah last night. For having relations to the Earl, you are put on death sentence." Allen couldn't believe it, a sense of rage came form Neah in his mind. Not directed at him, at the Order.

Two men came in and picked up the boy, dragging him out. That's when Allen began to think of his past days.

_Was it all a lie? Were they never my friends, why do they not believe me!? _he thought, he was very upset, and hurt by all this. The trip to the dungeon was long, as the threw him in the cell. Allen found himself to be near in tears, he curled up in a ball. Trying not to look like this was hurting him, when a warm feeling entered his mind.

_Allen? I'm sorry. _Neah told him, Allen looked at him in his mind. _I am on your side, I didn't want to cause you this. But, _

there was a pause, Allen looked away. The next words stung him like ice.

_Not everything is what it seems._

**SHORT! I had some idea before going to bed. Sorry if it's really crappy and OOC (In my mind). I'm feeling crappy as of now XD**

**(SHORT AND TO THE POINT!)**


	4. Chapter 3 (Long-ish)

**I Don't Own D. Gray Man**

**Chapter 3**

**Understanding**

Allen sat there for what felt like days, thinking about what had happen that night. He hugged his knees closer to him, and gritted his teeth. He felt cold, and alone. His friends haven't ever come to help. Why?

_Neah? _Allen asked himself, or the Noah inside. _Why did you try to turn me at the order? _he asked quietly. There was a long pause, Allen thought he wasn't going to answer.

_I was an idiot move, I just couldn't wait. They keep telling you that when you become me, you'll lose your memories. _Neah trailed off, Allen pressed his forehead against the cold stone.

_Will I?_ he asked the Noah. Neah huffed in his mind, and, to Allen, seemed he was staring at him.

_No, I will have my memories in your mind, and what all Noah do. You might forget little things, but not a lot. _Neah reached over and touched Allen's shoulder. The white-haired boy shifted, but didn't make a move to stop him. His gray eyes closed softly, and he took a deep breath.

_They all seemed to lie to me, _Allen thought, Neah nodded to this. _Is there anything else I should know? _he asked softly, Neah sat down in Allen's mind. He looked to be thinking.

_That what they told you was a lie, from the start, you were meant to be a Noah. _Allen raised his head at that, _Or of the fact your innocence is polluted with Dark Matter, and it has yet to awaken. _Neah told Allen, who was by now looked more interested.

_Really? _Allen said with a tint of confusion. Normally he would disagree, but seeing as they lied about one big thing. There might be a possibility.

_Yeah, _Neah nodded, _Being a Noah isn't really being Evil. We just think the Earl has a good point. Light can be just as Corrupted as Darkness._

Allen was a little surprised, he never knew that. But, when he thought about it, most people in the order seemed to be more interested in power and stopping this war then people.

_So now you finally see, _Neah said in a tone of hate, _They are only interested in these innocence, and not others. Your friends know this, which is why they won't help you. They are afraid they will be put in here also._

As much as Allen hated to believe it, it seemed to be right. He couldn't blame them, but still, they didn't bother to try. He didn't want them in here either, but, it would have been good to have they at least try. He tighten his grip on his knees, and closed his eyes again.

_And what are the Noah's like? _Neah seemed to laugh at this. And sighed deeply.

_It's never a dull moment, and for me, there is more music to learn. _Neah looked at Allen in his mind again.

_What do you think of music? _he asked, Allen sighed. This was too od, he was actually having a good conversation with the guy who he feared no days before. He thought to himself for a moment, Neah didn't pry.

_Yeah, though, I never had time to learn it. _Allen confessed, Neah grinned at that. And laughed softly, placing a hand on Allen's left shoulder. Which he shuddered to, he could feel the Noah, who was in his mind.

_Tell you what, since were here, I'll teach you some notes and sounds. _Neah told him, Allen looked surprised, but nodded to him. Making the Noah smiled softly at him, a hand ran through his hair again.

_And no, not all Noah are always evil. At least not to our family members. I think you'll find were pretty human. _Allen looked confused, his mind flickered back to what Neah told him when he was first thrown in here. Is that what he is trying to tell him? Everything he was told and has seen is not what is seems to be?

_Don't worry Allen, _the Noah told him, _You will not die here, by these idiots hand. I promise you that. _the 14th said softly. Allen remembered he was put on a death trail, he closed his eyes softly. And was trying not to shutter, but in all truth he was very frighten of being killed by the people he thought as a family.

_Some family, they look at you're a sheep up for offer. _Neah spat, Allen sighed and looked to the ground. He blinked and took deep breaths to control his shaking. He looked at Neah in his mind.

_Mind telling me some notes? _He asked with a smile, Neah looked back and nodded to him. He smiled warmly again, and sat down Indian style on the black ground.

_Sure, it should come naturally after you transform, bu, it's good to get a head start on learning. _Neah laughed softly, Allen didn't know if he could laugh or be frighten. But as Neah began to draw dark purple symbols in his mind, explaining each one's meaning on a sheet of music. Allen found himself remembering the notes, and reading them on a paper while playing a piano. He nodded to Neah as he hummed a tone, it was deep and a low gruff sound in the throat.

_Now you try. _Neah instructed. Allen hummed a tone, almost the same, but a little off. Neah shook his head, and did it again.

_Feel the tone from your throat to your mouth. _He told Allen, the boy nodded and hummed again, matching the tone. His neck vibrated inside a little, it tickled.

_That is the tone of Control, it's a power only the 14th has. _Neah explained, Allen nodded again. He found talking to the Noah to be nice, and the way he talked calmly as if not an order, and was all around nice. Made the white-haired teen see that he wasn't really that bad. Then why was everyone telling him the 14th was trying to erase him?

_That is because they wanted you to fear me, if the Earl had you on his side, then the war would be in his favor. _Allen was a little shocked her head that question. But seemed to understand about why the Order told him these lies. Neah sighed deeply, and looked at Allen with sad golden eyes.

_Allen, do you want me to get help? _he asked, Allen cocked his head. _To get us out of here, and where you can transform properly. _he stated, Allen was now frighten again. He was to become a Noah, but, then the fear began to die down little by little. He thought about the Order, and how they threw him in here and forgot he was an exorcist. They treated him like an enemy, and no one said anything in his defence. He looked up at Neah, a person who told him that there was a better way. A new path from this one.

The one he now knew someone else forced him to walk. He wanted his own path, his own end. Then he found himself nodded to what Neah suggested. The Noah grinned at him, and ruffled his hair again.

_Great, the Noah's will send someone soon. They will since you, and soon your family will be waiting. Your true Family. _Neah reassured him, Allen smiled a little.

A real family, something that the Order seemed to kill. Maybe, Neah wasn't such a bad guy after all. At least not to his family.

_Now how about some more practice, before they get here. _Allen nodded to him, as the lessons began again.

**R&R no this is not a Neah X Allen fanfic, you can look at it like that. I don't care, it's more so a family story. Next chapter coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own D. Gray Man**

**Chapter 4**

**Way of a Noah**

Road looked to the Earl, she blinked softly and rested her chin on her fore arm. They all had just been called for a meeting during lunch. She looked around at everyone eat quietly, she looked back at the Earl.

"So, Earl, what did you want to talk to us about?" she asked, the man grinned wider. And sat down his fork and knife. He wiped his mouth with a paper towel, as everyone looked at him.

"Well, Rhode, It seems that at the Black Order a Noah has been found. I believe our death 14th has finally convinced Allen that he is one the wrong side of the war." Road smiled at this, Allen was becoming a Noah! She laughed a little.

"So when can we go get him?" she asked, everyone else seemed to be a little happy and surprised by the information.

"Soon, Road, soon. For now, let's finish eating, then you can go pick up your new brother." he told her, Road frown but nodded slowly.

"I am Sure that Neah is taking good care of Allen." he told everyone, they went back to eating. Road smiled a little at the fact Allen would soon be her brother and always close to her. Her smile grew wider at the fact that now Allen might be willing to help her get her own Doll. She giggled at the thought, she couldn't wait until she could have him near him.

"I can't wait to play with his friends after we get him." she said to herself, the Earl nodded to that. As the plates were taken away.

"Yes, now Road and Tiki, go fetch our newest brother. I bet he can't wait to be here." the two nodded and got up from there sits. Road looked at Tiki, as they walked down the hall.

"Do you think Neah finally manged to show him how idiots the Humans are?" she asked, Tiki nodded slowly. lighting up another cigaret.

"Yeah, otherwise Neah wouldn't have let himself f be known. Allen has been stopping him for some time now." he blew out some smoke, "But now, I think that Allen is no longer afraid to be a Noah. I still can't believe the lies they told that boy." he muttered.

Road nodded to that, she sighed, "The Black Order is really trying to keep their claws in the boy." she frowned. Tiki nodded as she open her door, and smiled at Road.

"But this time, he will see where he truly belongs. And we will work to show him the lies of the Order." Road nodded to that with a smile. As they entered a dungeon, of the Black Order. There was Allen hugging his knees and seemed to be asleep.

_they have come, Nephew. _ Neah told Allen, who really didn't want to wake up. The 14th nodded slowly to him. Letting the boy stay asleep, he smiled at Allen. Road walked over the the small man and picked him up. She smiled at how cute he looked.

"Looks like they have forgotten about him. Which is why this is so easy." Tiki commented, Road smiled at this. She handed Allen to Tiki, who slung him over his shoulder.

"Good thing he isn't waking up." she mused, the Noah smiled back at her. As she open her door again, and the walked through it. Allen was still in the dream world talking to Neah quietly.

_Why did you betray them? _He asked, Neah frowned.

_I was over come with sadness, I never meet to kill everyone. _He sighed sadly. Allen nodded to this, as he felt he was place on a soft bed. It was nice and easy formed to his shape. He felt Road run her fingers through his hair.

"The Earl will be very happy." she squealed, as they went to tell they had succeeded. Allen slept on with a smile on his face. He was home.

BACK AT THE ORDER

The group slowly walked down to tell Allen the good news, he was going to be free. They had done this to test and see if he was true one of them. And he had passed, by not turning into a Noah.

But as they looked into his cell only to see a note saying one thing.

_We have your Allen or Our Brother! Ha Ha Ha Ha ~!_

**R&R for more! Noah Allen later Chapters!**


End file.
